Jiaggaus alliance
The united nations of the planet Jiaggaus and its colonies. Its main members are the Om and Grench, who have colonies on three systems. They use the Pahmarv type starships. =History= Origins After the Om, the Grench, the Watu, the Uguun, and some insects reached the Being's Island, they formed the Jiaggaus Alliance. This group of three major nations and several lesser groups, began to work towards several common goals, like protection of life and exploration. Era of Wars During the Musemis/Pisemis war, the Uguun, Watu, Grench, and the Om work together to defeat the enemies. It took a great deal of time, but they eventually managed to defeat the foes. In the Florazoa war, the Om, Grench, and the Watu worked together against the plants. The Algemis were sent as ambassadors, to try to promote peace. After a time the Algemis discovered that the plants were being controlled chemically. Upon learning this, the Grench and Om sent a commando team onto Flozoa Island, and killed the Quealgae. With the leader dead, the plants calmed. Planetary Age After the two great wars the Grench, Watu, and the Om worked together on a peaceful goal. With Wa-Olo's help, the Grench and Watu began work on a ship, designed to be piloted by Swah. This probe was launched into space, where it began to study the world around it. Not too long after, another probe was launched, this one with Algae and Rotifers for food. This second probe was the first long term space colony ever in Pijidraw. As the first probe crashed, upgrades were sent to the satellite, so that it won't fall like its ancestor. As this occured the Kree Clan introduced themselves to the Grench, demanding to join the Alliance. As this occurred the Swalgae and the Musemis joined the alliance, followed by the Kree Clan. Later the Om made another satellite, and colonized Alferno. As Alferno developed greater technology than the homeworld, Alasma was colonized. Soon the Grench joined the Om on these off world colonies, and another satellite was launched. As the planet recovered from the volcano, the Om landed on the alien planet of Poohggaus. Interplanetary Age As the Om colonized Poohggaus, their other off worlds colonies grew. The Watu however suffered deeply from the volcano, and became a lesser member of the alliance. The Algeram however began to advance, and began to specialize in biotech. The Om and Grench eventually teamed up to build the first Pahmarv, a fully functioning spaceship. The Om used the technology to colonize Pahferno, while the Grench built a version of the ship large enough for them. The Om and Grench soon readied to travel to a nearby system, though the voyage would take time. Using chemicals to cast the Grench into a long sleep, the two ships flew to the other system while a Alliance defense fleet grew. Interstellar Age The Om and the Grench reached the Ferno system, and settled on two of the closest gas giant's moons. Back in the home system, studies were started for warp travel. The Om and Grench also began plans to create a new form of life on Chiadr, one unrelated to the Ancestors. As the Om and Grench succeeded in this task, an old Pahmarv approached an alien system. As this ship flew towards destiny, the Om sent a new Slicer Drive equipped Pahmarv to back up the obsolete model. There the alliance discovered Lukra-Mir, the first alien planet discovered to have life. The Om and Grench built a base on a nearby planet to study the inhabited world, while one Pahmarv reported back to the colonies. Age of Flames As the Skiibarl were discovered and spied upon, Jiaggaus became a burning warground. The Uguun had become tired of having the Algeram and other Florozoas having Higher ranking in the Alliance than them. One mad Uguun stepped forward and offered the Uguun a Florozoa-less world,one where the Uguun could reign supreme if they wished. This Uguun's allies broke Into the ancient Grench tombs of the war heroes;Lulo and Warwulf.They their discovered many hidden warmachines,invented by the Grench to end the war if the Flozoa forces got too powerful,They would now serve a different purpose in the hands of the Uguun.The Uguun slowly began a conquest of Jiaggaus,setting fire to the land and all the Flozoas they found,Soon the Uguun were torching Alliance villages and all out war was declared,It was the Bloodiest war ever to occur on Jiaggaus,With numerous Grench and Uguun slaughtered.While the Mammals of Jiaggaus lost many fine warriors,none suffered worse than the Algeram and their Kossalgea Kin. Eventually the Alliance and Rockarm managed to push the Uguun back to their last Great city,The Uguun were trapped as blimps filled the skies and Grench vessles bloackaded their ports,Many an Uguun starved but still the Rat kin would not give up. As the war reached it's climax Rockarm broke into the Uguun Citadel and was almost Killed by the Greatest warmachine ever seen on Jiaggaus other than the Pahmarv,as the Uguun's last weapon rolled onto the Jillaluaw plains for the last time,Om swarmed into the City through cracks in the Ground and through pods dropped by the blimps from the sky. In an event to make sure that some Uguun survived the Algeram and Watu captured a small force and hid them in a blimp, however the unknowing Uguun shot down this blimp along with their last chance for redemption. Age of Contact The Om and Grench began to move towards advancing their technology again, and immigrating off of Jiaggaus. While work on space bubble technology began, the Grench began first contact with the Skiibarl. The Om watched carefully, ready to fire from Asmaza if the rodents proved to be hostile. While this took place, the Om and Grench began to teach the many villages and nomads of the Commu/Commmu-Roach race. The Om cut off contact with Complac though, as they disliked the way they were headed. Instead they shared more knowledge with Citro, and on Poohggaus; Grompla. =Features= Government The nations/tribes of the Alliance do not use a central leadership, instead each tribe governs their own people. However two of the tribes are considered the leaders, because of their active nature and their advance technology. All of the tribes work together in times of war, to protect each other from dangers. The Grench and Watu usually made up the navy, while both the Grench and the Om are used for the air force. The Uguun, Grench, and the Om usually work as the ground troops. The Om are also used as historians and astronauts, while Grench and Watu acted as scientists and inventers. The other member nations are currently too far behind to add in advancement or war. The alliance also has an official language, though it is not yet completed. The Watu used to be a major member Nation, but they were hit hard when the volcano erupted a second time, and their technology, power, and size has declined dramatically.The Algeram have advanced in Biotech and are begining to fill the void left by the Watu, as they rise to become a Superpower. The main members of the Allience remain the Grench and Om. The three major members are; *The Om *Grench *Watu Some lesser members include: *Algemis *Commu and Commmu-Roaches *Marveguins *Cephalgae *Koosalgae *Swalgae *Musemis *Kree Clan *Algeram Destroyed or exiled members of the Alliance(Era of Joining-Era of Death or exile): *Uguun(Forming-Age of Flames(Interstellar Age)) Military The Om, Grench, Uguun, and Watu make up the bulk of the Alliance's military. The Om usually ride Famiscis into battle, or simply swarm a foe. They tend to be used as biological warfare and bombers, and can fight on land or in the water. The Om tend to devour their foes from the outside, ripping at exposed flesh. The Grench forces are made of blimps, submarines, and warships, along with powerless tanks. They have created small airplanes for scouting and Fast air combat and Travel. They produce much of the metal based weapons of the allliance, and often lead the other nations into battle. The Watu's military is mostly navy based, though they also have a fleet of blimps. They have their own military leaders, and are the main producers of Abbus vehicles and technology. The volcano has made them very weak, so for now they solely are trying to survive.They now serve very little role in the Millitary of teh Allience and thier last Great step in technology and Travel was the movement to Chiwoo. Algemis tend to work as representatives of the Alliance, trying to help join hostiles to the tribe. Since they don't usually fight in wars, they are hated less by the enemies of the Alliance, giving them a better chance.The Algemis are thought to have been enslaved in the eyes of the Kree clan.The algemis are also responsible for teaching the Musemis how to farm. The Kree Clan, although new members, tend to be used for spying, as the Ninalgae are great at stealth. They also have been used as diplomats, to try to join the Shalgae to the alliance. Since they can speaking physically and chamically, they can also be used to communicate with unknown nations. The Om and Grench now control the space fleet, made of Pahmarv equipped with heat ray weapons. This fleet numbers thirty ships total, four of which can be used by the Grench. The rest are all too small, and are used solely by the Om.The Grench and Om have recently upgraded their fleet with warp travel, allowing instant movements through system. Work has also begun on space bubble technology. The Heat ray weapons of the Pahmarv have since been upgraded simply to Burn through the hulls of opposing ships. Planets The Jiaggaus Alliance has many colonies, though only the Om and Grench are really spread out. Behind them in colonizing is the Algeram, who have a few offworld colonies. Here are a list of all settlements Luaggaus System *Jiaggaus-The homeworld of the alliance, it is the center of power for the federation. This is the only cosmic body of all members of the alliance, as they evolved here. This area has one large landmass, and a few islands. The Om live in every biome on the planet, with hundreds of hives. It was here where the first space cannon was made, and later the first Pahmarv. The first Slicer Drive equipped Pahmarv was also launched from here. #Alferno-The first offworld colony site, it is a volcanic moon. The main species are plants adapted to feed off heat and life, while the only creatures are Rotifers and the tribes themselves. This region is much hotter than Alasma, and is harder to colonize. This region is still self sustaining, and has built its own fleet of Pahmarv. #Alasma-The second offworld colony, it is a volcanic moon. Vast floating forests live here, and the Om and Grench colonized this place at the same time. The Grench use purifying masks to breathe here, although this land is also home to the Kree Clan, Algemis, and the Algeram. It is self sustaining #Chiwoo-An icy moon planned to be colonized by the Watu. It is home to a heat satellite, which warms it up every year. #Pih-A rocky satellite of Jiagguaus, it is home to the Exodus tank city, a massive mobile city which uses the sun for power. The settlement is home to the Grench, though the Om have their own small colonies. #Pihmel-Another rocky moon of Jiaggaus,This moon was the last of Jiaggaus' to be colonised by the Grench and om and currently is used only for Ore mining and for building solar skiffs and Exodus Tanks for the Om and Grench,Whether it will eventually become of more use is unclear. * Poohggaus-Jiaggaus's twin, it naturally has its own atmosphere and has plenty of ice. The Om and Grench sent tons of plant and creature species here, creating a vast biosphere. Recently the ice has thawed into lakes, and rain storms are common. Since this is so close to Jiaggaus and easily habitable, it has a biodiversity matched only by Jiaggaus.As the Biosphere grows to rival it's twin the Algeram sent colonists down and Rockarm visited.The Algeram only have a small settlement,located between the First settlements of the Om and Grench there. This world was also the test site for Grench Pressure tube transport systems. #Pihooh-A rocky moon of Poohggaus, it was used as a launch point for the prototype Pahmarv to Pahferno.Not much else has been done regarding this moon and it's only colonists are the Om. * Pihggaus-A super earth planet, it is bareen of features save its massive size. The Om and Grench plan to use it for a ship yard, and some heat satellites already exist, warming the planet. # Pahferno-The outer most colony of the Luaggaus system, this is a moon of Pihggaus. It is volcanic, and so has a biosphere like Alferno and Alasma. It is a vast satellite, bigger than the inner planets. It was used as the launch point to the Ferno System.Pahferno is unique in the Luaggaus system as it contains Rocky landmasses that the Grench have sent Sphere cities onto.It also has the largest concentration of ores of all of the volcanic moons of the Luaggaus system. Ferno System *Woohggaus I-A gas giant in the Ferno system. It has numerous moons, each with different qualities. It was the first gas giant to be encountered by the Allience. #Chiza-An ice covered moon of the Ferno bisystem, it has a great secret. The strength of its gas giant parent's pull has heated its core, and formed a hidden ocean. The Om have settled this world, and built heat rays and mobile adaptive hives. They have built a biosphere of Pyralgae, Rotifers, Glofers, and Algae, and have solar collecters to absorb sunlight. The power here is geothermal, and plans to make a Pahmarv here formed. This was later done, and now five Pahmarv have been constructed here. #Alza-A partly volcanic world, volcanos spew ash into the world all the time. The Grench and Om both have colonies here, and they have a small biosphere as well.The Geothermal activity is immense though continents have formed under the Immense pressure and volcanism.These rock shelfs are too hot for even the Om to think of Colonizing and are thus being left alone by the Grench and Om, the only sapient colonists. #Chiadr-A strange moon, it is so cold that methane is a liquid. Methane seas dot the world, and a thick atmosphere protects it from harm. The Om and Grench created unique life for this world, which they will study for ages. *Woohggaus II-The second gas giant encountered by the Alliance. Asma System *Ogrenalg-A rocky planet, it was terraformed by the alliance insto a semi volcanic world. It has a small biosphere. The Om, Grench, and Algeram are on this planet, and are using it as a base to study the nearby gas giant *Woohggaus III-A gas giant, it was settled by the Om, Grench, and Algeram for a time, until their colony was consumed by the larger body. *Chiaggaus-The outermost planet in the Asma System, it is naturally covered in ice. A heat satellite in orbit has created an atmosphere, volcanoes, and lakes, and some life lives here. It is home of a colony of the Om. Lukra System *Asmaza-The innermost planet of the system of the Skiibarl, it is used as a base by the alliance to study the Skiibarl. *Lukra-Mir-A world seeded by the being, it is mostly desert. This world is home to a global civilization known as the Skiibarl. Poowggaus System *unnamed bio rich planet *unnamed frigid ocean planet Piom I.png|The first long term satellite of the Alliance Jiaggaus.png|The homeworld of the Alliance Waom I.PNG|The first spaceship of the Alliance -Jiaggaus_Alliance_flag.jpg|The flag of the Alliance Luaggaus.PNG|The home system of the Alliance Category:Jiaggaus Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Neo-Terra Category:Om Category:Grench Category:Watu Category:Castes Category:Sapient